Lonely
by AoiOono
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang hidup dalam kesendirian . Semua berubah ketika Uchiha Sasuke hadir di hidupnya .


Halo readers , aku author baru , salam kenal yaa . Dan ini fic pertamaku looh , happy reading yaaaaa ! ^^

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Warning : OOC , Typo

**Lonely**

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Disinilah aku , sendiri , dalam kegelapan yang tak mungkin seorangpun dapat menemukanku di dalamnya .

"Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely ~" aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah ini dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu . Tiba - tiba saja-

BRAAAAKK !

"Shit ! Hey kau buta heh ?" ucapku memaki pemuda berambut raven ini dan ternyata tidak ada respon sedikitpun

Aku kesal , segera saja kulempar sepatuku ke arahnya dan GOTCHA ! Sepatuku mengenai kepalanya . Dia berbalik berjalan ke arahku . Dia mencondongkan badannya . Wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahku .

"H-hey ! M-mau apa kau ?" ucapku gugup , ku akui , pemuda di hadapanku ini memang 'sempurna'

"Kau akan menyesal telah mencari masalah denganku nona" ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku yang telah mematung di koridor sekolah ini

"Apa maksud perkataannya tadi ?" tanyaku entah pada siapa

TENG TENG

Bel pertanda sekolah berakhir telah berbunyi , aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelasku dan-

BRAAAAKK !

Lagi - lagi aku menabrak pemuda berwajah dingin yang menyebalkan itu . 'Shit !' umpatku kesal , kenapa sih harus dengan pemuda ini lagi , menyebalkaaaan .

"Hey !"

Dan lagi - lagi dia mengacuhkan aku . Dia berlalu begitu saja seperti menganggap aku tidak ada . Sial , pemuda itu benar - benar membuatku moodku hancur hari ini . Kuabaikan saja moodku yang sedang hancur dan segera kembali ke rumah .

'Sepertinya akan turun hujan' batinku melihat langit yang mendung dan merasakan dinginnya udara yang menusuk permukaan kulitku

PTAAAARR !

Dan benar saja dugaanku , hujan turun sangat deras hingga terasa sakit seperti ribuan jarum menusuk - nusuk permukaan kulitku . Aku memutuskan untuk berlari , bergegas menuju rumahku agar aku dapat menenangkan diriku dari kejadian - kejadian menyebalkan hari ini . Tiba - tiba saja tubuhku melemas , terasa sesak di dadaku , membuatku tak mampu bernafas dan terkulai lemas tak berdaya . Pandanganku mulai mengabur . Walaupun mengabur , aku masih dapat melihat seseorang menghampiriku dan menggendongku . Setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri .

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Ngh ~" desah seorang gadis yang telah sadar dari pingsannya

"Kau sudah sadar ?" tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya

"S-siapa k-kau ?" tanya gadis itu gugup

"Hn , aku Uchiha Sasuke , orang yang menolongmu sekaligus orang yang telah kau tabrak dan kau maki - maki dua kali di sekolah tadi" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah gadis itu

"Ah ! Kau lagi kau lagi ! Kenapa sih hari ini aku bertemu denganmu terus !" omel gadis itu frustasi

"Hn"

"Hn ? Kata - kata apa itu heh ? Kau ini manusia apa sih ! Kau itu dingin sekali !" ucap gadis itu yang kini benar - benar frustasi

"Hn"

Sasuke POV

Gadis yang bernama Sakura ini sangat berisik . Aku sudah bosan mendengar segala keluhannya padaku . Apakah salah aku menolongnya ? Gadis yang menyebalkan . Tapi , di balik sikapnya yang menyebalkan , aku tahu dia sangat rapuh . Dia kesepian .

"Aku tahu kau sendiri dan kesepian Sakura" ucapku setelah dia telah lelah mengomel panjang lebar

"Hah ? Apa maksudmu heh ? Kau tidak tahu apa - apa tentangku" ucapnya menentang perkataanku

"Tentu aku tahu" ucapku

"Kau tahu darimana hah ?" tanya Sakura dengan menaikan nada bicaranya

"..." aku terdiam

'Semua terlihat dari mata emeraldmu Sakura' batinku masih tetap diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura

"Sakura" aku mulai berbicara

"Tenanglah , aku bersamamu" lanjutku . Aku sadar Sakura akan membantahku , dengan cepat aku memotong perkataan Sakura

"Bersihkan dirimu , aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu disana . Makanlah makanan yang telah kusediakan di meja setelah itu istirahatlah" ucapku yang lebih terkesan memerintah dan Sakura hanya mematung mendengar ucapanku

Aku bergegas meninggalkan kamarku , membiarkannya melakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi . Aku berjalan ke dapur , mengambil sebotol air dan segera meminumnya untuk menenangkan diriku . Aku beranjak ke sofa , membaringkan tubuhku sejenak yang telah kelelahan .

"Sasuke ?" panggil Kaa-san

"Hn"

"Tadi Kaa-san lihat kamu membawa seorang gadis . Siapa dia Sasuke ?" tanya Kaa-san

"Dia teman sekolah , aku menolongnya karena dia pingsan di tengah hujan tadi Kaa-san" jawabku

"Hm , anak Kaa-san memang baik . Setelah siuman kenalkan temanmu itu pada Kaa-san ya" ucap Kaa-san sambil mengelus kepalaku

"Kaa-san istirahat dulu ya Sasuke . Kamu beristirahatlah" ucap Kaa-san lalu meninggalkanku

Tiba - tiba aku teringat Sakura . Aku berjalan ke kamarku untuk melihat keadaannya . Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan , kulihat dia belum beristirahat . Ku hampiri dia

"Kenapa kau belum istirahat ?" tanyaku

"Tak apa" jawabnya

"..."

"Hey , darimana kau tau namaku ? Dan-"

"Darimana kau tahu tentang diriku ?" ucapnya melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"..." aku masih diam , kulihat mata emeraldnya , sayu

"Jawablah , kumohon" ucapnya lirih

"Hn"

"Kumo-"

"Namamu terlihat jelas di seragam yang kau kenakan . Aku tahu tentang dirimu karena itu semua terlihat jelas dari mata emeraldmu Sakura" ucapku memotong perkataannya

"..."

"..."

"Apakah kau juga sama sepertiku Sasuke ?" tanyanya

"Kau dapat melihatnya dengan jelas Sakura" jawabku

"Aku takut"

"..."

"Sasuke" dia menghampiriku . Dia meraih tanganku

"Tolong aku , dari kehidupan yang menyedihkan ini" pintanya

"Pasti" ucapku sambil memeluknya , menenangkannya dalam pelukanku

"Arigatou"

"Tidurlah" ucapku

"Baiklah" kutinggalkan dia sendiri

Normal POV

"Sasukee" panggil Sakura .

Tidak ada jawaban , akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah . Dilihatnya sekeliling , Sasuke tidak ada dimanapun . Mencium bau makanan , Sakura bergegas ke dapur . Dan ternyata Sasuke sedang memasak

"Sasukeeeeeee ~" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang sehingga membuat Sasuke kaget

"Sakura ! Kau mengagetkanku saja" omel Sasuke

"Hihihi , abisnya aku ka- hey ! Jarimu teriris Sasuke ! Kemarikan !" Sakura menarik jari Sasuke dan menghisap darahnya

"Tunggulah disini Sasuke , aku akan mencari kotak P3K" ucap Sakura

"Lucu" ucap Sasuke tersenyum

"Ini dia Sasukee" teriak Sakura . Sakura memberikan betadine ke jari Sasuke yang teriris lalu memasangkan plester di jari Sasuke

"Taraaaaah !" ucap Sakura riang

"Kamu ini aneh" ucap Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura lalu meninggalkannya

"Hey ! Apa kamu bilang Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura sebal

"Kamu aneh" jawab Sasuke enteng

"Kamu menyebalkan Sasukeeee !" teriak Sakura lalu mengejar Sasuke . Terjadilah aksi kejar - kejaran oleh Sasuke dan Sakura

"Awas kamu Sasukee ! Kucubit kamu nanti !" teriak Sakura sebal

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa" ejek Sasuke

"Kamu menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaaaan !" teriak Sakura

"Kamu payah" ejek Sasuke lagi

"Aah kamu menyebalkaaaaaaaaan" teriak Sakura . Sakura berlari semakin cepat

"Ketangkap kamu Sasu- aaaaaaaaa !"

BRUUUKK !

"Akh" rintih Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan , posisi Sakura menindih Sasuke

"Uwaaaaa" teriak Sakura segera bangkit untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat

"Hahaha , lihat wajahmu Sakura , semerah tomat" ucap Sasuke menertawakan Sakura

"Menyebalkaaaan" gerutu Sakura sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke memeluk Sakura

"Hihihi"

'Padahal aku baru mengenalmu hari ini' batin mereka bersamaan , dan tiba – tiba Mikoto datang menghampiri mereka

"Sasuke" panggil Mikoto

"Kaa-san , ini Sakura" ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura pada Mikoto ibunya

"Cantik seperti namanya" puji Mikoto , terlihat semburat merah di wajah Sakura

"Sakura-chan pemalu ya , lucu sekali" ucap Mikoto seraya mencubit pipi Sakura gemas

"Iya bibi" ucap Sakura malu malu

"Apakah Sakura-chan tinggal sendiri ?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sakura

"Hn Kaa-san , Sakura tidak memiliki keluarga" jawab Sasuke mewakili Sakura

"Kasihan sekali Sakura-chan . Mulai sekarang anggaplah bibi ini ibumu Sakura-chan , panggil aku Kaa-san" ucap Mikoto lembut seraya mengelus kepala Sakura

"Arigatou Kaa-san" ucap Sakura memeluk Mikoto

"Sudah Kaa-san , biarkan Sakura membersihkan diri . Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang setelah ini" ucap Sasuke memotong

"Pulang ?" tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke

"Hn , memang kenapa Kaa-san ?" tanya Sasuke keheranan

"Sakura-chan tidak akan pulang Sasuke" jawab Mikoto

"Kenapa begitu Kaa-san ?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin heran

"Mulai hari ini Sakura-chan akan tinggal disini . Kaa-san rasa tidak ada masalah dan untuk besok Kaa-san akan menyuruh orang untuk membawa barang – barang Sakura dan memindahkannya kesini" jawab Mikoto menjelaskan

"APAAAAAA ?" teriak keduanya

To Be Continue

Gimana ? Jelek ya ? *hiks*

Maaf kalo banyak kekurangannya , saya masih pemulaa . ^^

Minta pendapat kalian yaa , kalo kalian suka , pasti aku lanjutin . ^^

Kalo ngga suka , aku delete fic ini .

Akhir kata ,

CnR

Comment and Review ^^


End file.
